Thoughts
by AislinEVetguis
Summary: Ginny just around the end of the 6th book till just after it. This is a planned oneshot but I will expand it later if there is a request for it. Please do not read if you have yet to finish book 6.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following people, I am merely borrowing them for my own uses and creative whims. Please remember they are from J.K. Rowling and credit her with them and the main storlyline. Also if you have not read book 6, please do not read this, as I don't want to spoil it for you.

A/N: As stated this is planned to be a one-shot, though if people would like me to continue this I will. Please review, I know almost every author asks this, but how else do we know if the story is liked, also please leave any constructive comments, as those are worth hundreds of praise, only then will a person become a better author, though praise is also good. My only other request is to sit back or forward whatever is better, read my little story and enjoy.

Thoughts

Ginny stayed sitting there, after watching Harry get up from his seat where he had been before, next to her to walk by the lake. She knew she had to accept things were over for the time being but that maybe with time he would change his mind. She blushed slightly remembering that he said he had enjoyed their time, he actually wished he asked her sooner. It had been what she had always wanted since she was little, to meet Harry Potter and to be with him. At first it had been the public figure, but after meeting him, and hearing about things from Ron and Hermione, she came to really fall for the boy he was, not the public figure. He was anything but the figure the public saw; he hated the attention and the publicity. Hermione had told her what he said after the whole Sirius Black incident they had in the shrieking shack and the Whomping Willow; she told her how thrilled Harry was of living with Sirius and how he wanted to live out in the country so they could see the stars, and how Harry thought his godfather may like that after spending so much time in prison. She thought to herself, 'he always is looking out for everyone else in the wizarding world, never himself. I just wish he'd realize I want to be there to look after him and be there with him fighting.' Letting out a sigh she looked over to where Harry had been alone, to see that Ron and Hermione had joined him.

Waiting till the trio separated so she could talk to Hermione about it, Ron just wouldn't understand she went and approached her friend. Before even saying anything Hermione must have known what happened between her and Harry and she knew Ginny would want to know what they talked about. "He, he's letting you and Ron go with him isn't he?" she asked before getting a nod from her friend. She nodded, it did make some sense, she wouldn't be able to apparate for over another year, while Harry was the last of the three of them and he would get it almost a year before her, this coming August, unless he went on his birthday to the Ministry for it. She smiled at Hermione and then went and headed back to the castle. They had postponed classes and exams, but she still had them, and this being OWL year she knew she needed to study for them.

As she was nearly by the school she looked back at everything, the lake, Harry was still by it, most likely trying to figure out a way to not have Ron and Hermione join him. It would fit him, not letting others get hurt by being near or around him, or in the case of her, dating him. Letting out a small sigh she turned and walked into the castle, it had a gloomy feeling still; she thought it would seem to stay that way for some time. It was like the feeling after Cedric died after the tri-wizard tournament and Harry brought the body back, the whole school was in shock, that he had died. They all had listened to what Harry said, yet still only a few months later people were accusing him of lying about it all. She sighed again and approached the fat Lady and gave the password, oddment, they had chosen to use one of the former Headmaster's words as a means of respect to him. Climbing the stairs she walked into the room she shared and sat on her bed. There were few students still here so she didn't worry about closing the curtains around her like she usually preferred. Taking the journal from her things she opened it to a new page and began,

_Dear Journal,  
We had the funeral today. It still seems unreal, everything. The other day he was sitting at the Head Table, his eyes glistening with the twinkle that made everything seem like it would work out. I can still hardly believe it happened; it was such a shock when Harry told us what happened. Speaking of Harry, well it's over. He doesn't want to risk me getting hurt, though I don't like the idea, I respect him for it. I only wish he would let someone care and put him first, not putting everyone else before him. He deserves happiness, even now. _She sighed resting a moment to think before going on. _I'd like to go with him, he's allowing Ron and Hermione, but even then, one of them would need to help me apparate, as I'm not able to test for over a year. I'm not sure when they will start things back up. Everything has been postponed; I've still to take my OWLs. They were to start the other day, but with the death of the Headmaster, no one, I don't even think Hermione would be able to concentrate to take them. I already know I'll not do well no matter how much time, it'll still be hard to concentrate. I really just wish I could try and talk Harry out of what he's decided to do, but he won't be happy till he's gone, and I want him to be happy. I suppose I should go study for the OWLs. Every little bit of extra studying might help, and I need to ask Hermione a few questions on some things.  
Ginny_

Closing the journal she put it back with her things, she still enjoyed writing in the journal but had made sure to go and ask for a muggle journal rather then risk anything again. She put the few books away that she wasn't going to need and headed down to the Common room with the others. She took a seat at one of the tables and took the first book out, DADA, she let out a sigh, 'This was going to be a long few days,' she sighed to herself, opening the book she began going over bits of it and looking at her notes. When she heard people come in, she turned slightly to see Ron, Hermione and Harry come in, giving a smile to them she looked back at her work. After a few moments, she saw Hermione come over by her, "Hey, Ginny, you ok?" she nodded, "Yeah, I was expecting it, it I think. I mean it's how Harry is, and I just really want him to be happy." Pausing for a moment looking over in his direction then back, "He won't be happy till Voldemort is dead and gone, and he doesn't want to risk loosing people. If he didn't act this way I supposed I'd start to wonder if someone took Polyjuice and was pretending to be him." She said sighing then looked back at her work, "Really Hermione, I'm ok." She said assuring her friend. Hearing her walk back over by the others she took a quick glance and thought to herself, 'If this is what will make Harry happy. . .'


End file.
